Blooming Love
by YaKkOxXxXAkko2
Summary: An old story about my OC and Gibson. Figured I might as well post it. Rated M for sexual content in the last chapter
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, raining, and my cardboard box was soaked from it raining all last night. As I sat in the alleyway, cold and shivering in my fur, I remembered how I got to this stupid planet. I went to bed human the night before, and after a very 'interesting' dream, I woke up here. Here in this city where no one understood me or helped me. They came up to me and stared at me then went on with their lives. I retreated form their minor attentions and into the alleyways, trying to find some who were merciful enough to give to me, allow me to eat even. But no one showed any mercy. I was now a freak of nature, a cyborg simian. What kind of person would put up with such a stupid concept? "I HATE IT!" I screamed and kicked the box hard enough to leave a good dent in it. Apparently my voice triggered something, because I could hear footsteps coming this way. I backed up against the brick wall, waiting for them to cross by. I realized that I had to steal now to get what I needed, it was the only option. Closer...closer...NOW. I jumped from the alleyway and grabbed at whatever they had in their hand, but instead of it coming out of their hand, they pulled it hard and sharply towards them, throwing me off balance and making my trip and fall flat on my face. My glasses came off and cracked form the harsh encounter with the pavement. I shivered and covered my head, waiting for them to step on me or kick me. Instead the figure picked up my glasses and extended a hand to me.

"Are you okay?" It was a British sounding voice. I looked up only to see another simian like myself, extending his hand towards me. Even without my glasses I could tell he was a blue simian and his hand was extended to mine. I squinted my eyes and saw my glasses were hanging on a pocket on some sort of white coat he was wearing. I looked up and realized that what I tried to steal from him was, in fact, an umbrella. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He helped pull me up. "What's your name?" He didn't seem very angry at all for the attempted umbrella-theft.

"Eme..." I answered in a soft voice. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Eme, I must inform you that stealing umbrellas is frowned upon in this city. Why would you do such a thing?" That was a kind of reaction that I expected, but perhaps not in quite that lecturing tone.

"I'm hungry. And cold. No one would help me, I just needed something." He patted my head gently. I closed my eyes at the calming feeling.

"I suppose you could come back to the Super Robot with me. We have plenty of food and we're always willing to help." I opened my eyes at him, though I could still not see him completely properly. "Besides, you should get a physical exam with your body in such poor condition." He took my hand and began to lead me elsewhere under his umbrella.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking my hand away, standing in a defensive position. He turned to me, though I couldn't quite see the look on his face.

"You need not worry, I am only leading you to the robot. You have poor eyesight, that is why you wear glasses, yes?" He caught me off guard with that one. He was an observant cookie indeed. I still gave an unsure look. He took my hand gently. "I will not harm you, you must trust me."

"I don't trust easy." I said, but didn't remove my hand form his just yet. I could tell the look on his face was confused. "The people of this city do not seem to care about me, why you?" His face got wide with a smile.

"Because I am not a human, I am a monkey."

"Fair point."

After a long while of walking in the rain with this stranger we got to a big structure I couldn't quite make out. He took me inside and brought me into a room which I assumed was a med bay. I looked like it form every angle, only more high-tech. After a while of waiting he turned my face by my chin and pressed my glasses against my face. I looked around, happy to be able to see again. He fixed the crack that was there. I smiled and turned back to him, my smile immediately dropping in amazement. He was a blue simian with deep black eyes. He was wearing a lab coat for an odd reason. There was something about him, something about the air around him that made him seem very...alluring for some reason. I looked away, avoiding the look he gave me. He only continued to smile.

"That is the first time I have seen you smile Miss Eme."

I nodded. "Thank you for fixing my glasses."

"Not a problem at all. Now, do relax. I am going to get your physical over with now since you're already here." I did as he requested and stood still throughout the whole thing, doing as he instructed so he could do his job. He frowned very much during the check up, so I took it as a bad thing. I realized it was a bad thing when he brought over a little case, opening it up, and took out a small needle. I jumped off the table and ran to the other end.

"NO!" The look on his face was pure confusion and on mine was terror. I never liked needles. Mentally scarred actually. Every time I saw one I remember that horrid image, waking up to al those doctors, staring at me, needles in hand. Oh how they hurt. He placed the needle down and came over to me, taking my hand.

"You must be given these shots. You are obviously not use to Shuggazoom's environment, therefore more prone to disease." I only shook my head. He lead me back, despite my not wanting to. "Give me your tail, and it will all be over soon." I took my tail protectively in my hands, removing his hand form mine. He sighed and got a medical sheet and handed it to me. "Here, hold this instead of your tail. You'll be okay." He said it with such confidence, I somehow let go and let him take my tail, holding onto the sheet tightly. A few pricks in my tail making me yelp and pull away, only to be pulled back by his gentle hands. Eventually he was done, though I was still gripping the sheet hard. He placed a hand on mine, making me open my eyes and turn to him. His face was intoxicating, that little smile that shined through was hypnotizing. "Was that so bad?"

I blushed and turned away, embarrassed to admit it wasn't as painful as I anticipated.

"A bit."

I was just thinking, watching a program about the universe around us. I didn't understand a lot of what it was saying, but there was nothing else good on. The way the man's voice talked and used all those big words very much reminded me of Gibson. All he needed was a British accent. I smiled at the mere thought of him. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here now. He was the one who found me and took me here, despite trying to steal his umbrella. He was the one who made sure I was physically okay and introduced me to the team. Antauri is now starting to help me with my anger problems and helping me get over the slight trauma I suffered out on the streets. Nova and I are 'partners in crime' so to speak. We have many similarities to give us common ground but enough differences to make us interested about one another. Otto is a cooky cookie, but he is fun to play with. The same could be said about Sparks, even if I didn't always like his attitude. Chiro was neutral for me, though he did seem like a good kid his attitude got on my nerves a bit. Still he was a good kid. Meeting these guys was a great privilege and if it wasn't for Gibson I would't be here now. I owed him so much, and there was something I wanted to do for him. Something special.

It wasn't that hard to think what Gibson would like, so I decided to get him something obviously simple and then something more complicated. I bought him some new beakers since explosions were always breaking his. I then snuck into his library of science books and checked so see which he had, then I went out and managed to find one he didn't have. It was on Physics. I knew he would like it because I couldn't understand a word it said. Either way, it would make for some fun reading. I put both presents in a box and taped it shut then wrapped it in blue wrapping paper with lighter blue circles. I managed to pick out a yellow ribbon to wrap it with. I looked at the present smiling. It was beautiful, and I thought a great present. But before I picked it up to take it to him I stopped and thought for a moment. Why was I doing this? For a friend who helped me? Yes, I owe him so much, but I want to give it to him, I don't feel like I need to. It wasn't mandatory, but I didn't have a problem getting him this present anyway. Just something about him, what was it? His fur? His eyes? His hands? His hands, they always managed to grab my attention. From the little contact I had with him I realized how his hands were perfectly crafted, but he wielded them with great care, making them feel oh so gentle against whatever he touched. I suppose it would make sense for a doctor and a scientist to have gentle hands. I could only imagine what those hands would feel like stroking my own curves, from just under my breasts to my hips.

In fact, what about his gentle caressing around other parts of my body, down my legs and over my chest, stroking only a couple fingers down my tail. I felt a shiver go up my spine and a tickling feelings in places I'm sure weren't appropriate to feel tickling feelings. That was the moment that I realized that I didn't want to give him a present because he helped me back on my feet, I wanted to give him a present because I did, in fact, have feelings for him. I couldn't let him know. What were the chances such a smart monkey like him would love a dumb umbrella-stealer like me? Instead I just picked up his present and began walking slowly towards his lab


	2. Chemical Romance

By the time the time the lecture was over it had begun to pour outside. I was lucky that Otto had created the umbrella that could be compacted into only a small tube only a few days earlier. It seems as though Otto's inventions are always being put to good use. As I walk through the darker parts of town I heard yelling, that of frustration clearly. Someone could be in trouble. I sped up my pace to see what the trouble was. Just as I came up to the alleyway where I heard the yelling, a figure ran up and grabbed my umbrella. I wasn't the most physically strong of the team, but I was able to tug my umbrella back, the figure loosing balance and falling on his or her face in front of me. I noticed glasses had fallen onto the pavement and had cracked. I picked them up and examined them. Fixable. I looked down and realized that the figure was shaking. From the figure's back I assumed the monkey on the ground before me was female. I extended my hand to show I came in peace. "Are you okay?"

She looked up and I was staring into deep pools of violet purple. Definitely female. Her chest was small, but stuck out in a way that was purely feminine. Her curves were far too delicate to be male and her soft face and features could only be described as lovely. On the other hand, if she was in fact a he, he was very good at looking female. She grabbed my hand and I helped pull her up. Upon brief inspection she didn't have any injuries. It was also apparent that she wasn't going to talk. "What is your name?"

"...Eme." Indeed, female. She had a very timid voice. It triggered something in me, just how helpless and un-resistant she sounded. That something made me uncomfortable, so I covered up the only way I knew how: lecturing.

"Miss Eme, I must inform you that stealing umbrellas is frowned upon in this city. Why would you do such a thing?" And for just a moment I felt relief.

"I'm hungry. And cold. No one would help me, I just needed something." And it reared itself upon me again. This time I went with my immediate reaction and simply patted her head, stopping and removing my hand form her when she closed her eyes. It only made the feeling worse.

"I suppose you could come back to the Super Robot with me. We have plenty of food and we're always willing to help." I rambled my offerings out of nervousness, and when her eyes opened I only rambled on more. How she was doing this I had no idea. "Besides, you should get a physical exam with your body in such poor condition." In a rush of action I grabbed her hand and pulled her gently under my umbrella, starting to walk away.

"What are you doing?" When she took her hand away form mine I immediately looked back at her only to regret it. Her defensive position made my stomach flutter with uncomfortableness.

"You need not worry, I am only leading you to the robot. You have poor eyesight, that is why you wear glasses, yes?" I was rambling, but at least she let down her defensive position a bit. I took her hand. "I will not harm you, you must trust me."

"I don't trust easy." That got me confused, not at her being untrusting of me, but the fact she didn't remove her hand from mine. "The people of this city do not seem to care about me, why you?" I smiled widely, my confidence back.

"Because I am not a human, I am a monkey."

"Fair point."

As I led her into the med bay I saw her eyes darting all around the room. I smiled and placed my umbrella in the corner of the room before turning to a small device. I didn't know as much about glasses as I know about what they did, but I was able to do just enough in just under a half an hour to fix the crack in it caused by the gravel road. When I turned to her I saw she was facing away from me. I smiled and walked over to her, gently taking her chin and turning her face towards mine and placing the glasses carefully on her snout. She immediately smiled widely and began looking around the room with her now clear vision. When she turned back to me though her smile immediately deflated and she looked away. I couldn't help but smile.

"That is the first time I have seen you smile Miss Eme." I had a small part of me that wished she would smile at me like that again. She simply nodded, no smile to be found.

"Thank you for fixing my glasses."

"Not a problem at all. Now, do relax. I am going to get your physical over with now since you're already here." My body seemed to be on auto pilot as I had already started gathering the items needed. As I went on with the checkup I found symptoms of a virus, frowning in displeasure. It made sense though, since she had obviously come to Shuggazoom she didn't have immunity to the viruses here. Once finished with the basic check up I went over to a cabinet and took down a suit case and brought it back over to the area where Eme was sitting, opening it up to reveal a number of shots I had on hand. As I picked one up I heard a cry that very much resembled one of pure terror.

"NO!" I turned to Eme, who was now on the other side of the table, very confused. Never before had I ever seen that kind of a reaction to a needle. Especially not from any female. In fact, Nova was the one who handled these shots the best, aside form Antauri that is, who, with his metallic body, no longer required shots. It seemed quite ridiculous, though I wasn't going to get her to sit still by telling her how ridiculous she was acting. I already tried that with Otto. The look on her face portrayed immense terror. I placed down the needle and stepped closer, taking her trembling hand on mine and steadying her.

"You must be given these shots. You are obviously not use to Shuggazoom's environment, therefore more prone to disease." She shook her head, but despite that I was able to lead her back to the 'needle-area' without much more debate or struggle. "Give me your tail, and it will all be over soon." I held my hand out to take her tail only to have her protectively grasp it and turn from me. I sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy for me. I looked around, trying to find some way to get her to let me give her the shots. Logic dictates to use environment to one's advantage when all else fails, though there wasn't much in this environment I could use. I did manage to spot medical sheets which haven't had much use lately. I picked one up and handed it to her, not having much faith in my plan. "Here, hold this instead of your tail. You'll be okay."

Miraculously she grabbed onto it tightly and handed me her tail. I simply smiled and took the metal tip of her tail in my hands. I could've sworn I felt her slightly shiver. I gave her the first shot as fast as I could, and it was a good thing too, for if I had been even a second late it could've proved messy as she had taken her tail out of my hands and pulled away from me slightly, the movement accompanied by a small yelp of discomfort. I pulled her back only to repeat the action every time I pricked her. It was tedious, but finally it was all over. As I placed the needles away I noticed that she was still shivering and clutching the sheet tightly. That poor sheet, of what horrors it had endured. I gently came up to her and placed a hand on her shaking fists. She opened her eyes immediately and turned to me. I naturally smiled just slightly at her face.

"Was that so bad?" As soon as I asked that her face shot away from mine. It was oh so obvious she was blushing.

"A bit."

Such a child.

As I wrote down my findings about this new chemical compound I could feel myself becoming slightly distracted. My mind drifted off to other things. Things beyond science. I stopped jotting down my notes and tapped my chin as my mind wandered, examining my daydream.

Eme was working with me in my daydream. I saw her in a lab coat smaller than mine, buttoned down around her waist to show the curves on her hips in great detail, unbuttoned at her chest to reveal just enough of her silky white fur. The coat came down to mid-thigh, allowing her legs, slender and small, to move freely, as well as her tail laying low behind her as she played with the chemicals. My daydream was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. I shook off my dream, not even bothering to ponder what Eme was doing in it as I called for whoever it was to come in. Who else could it be but the monkey I was dreaming about only moments earlier?

As much as I enjoyed her company in my daydream, I enjoyed her company even more now, in the real world of flesh and blood. Something about her company always made me smile. Her eyes and how they sparkled when she would walk into a room. That wide smile she'd always have on her face when she turned to me. Her hips swinging back and forth as she came closer...NO! Bad mind! Shake it off! Can I not even accept the lunch she was bringing me without scanning her body? Can I not extend my arms and take the lunch without making my fingers brush the tips of hers? It was as if my body wouldn't listen to my mind screaming no.

As she asked to help me with my experiments I quickly declined and gently shooed her from my lab so I could eat in peace. As much as I did enjoy her company, if I am exposed to her for far too much time I may find my mind wandering in much worse ways. I think of her as I eat my food, as I do most of the time. Searching for my answer to why I do what I do while she's around me, or even when she's not. Her body? No, I won't allow my mind to wander there again. Her personality? Perhaps, after all she seems very happy and very much enjoys people. Ever since she came here she's opened up very much and has become more crazy and loving around us. Perhaps maybe...just maybe she-

No, forget it. Forget that childish hope. It will be nothing more than a dream, for one would know simply by looking at me that I am not suited for romance of any kind, nor could we, two monkeys so very different, ever be known as a couple. Our personalities are far too distant. It is so very obvious she would not take any kind of interest in me that is beyond friendship, for there are males she would be much more suited to.

As I come to the conclusion for the 3rd time that week I shake my head loose of those thoughts and continue on with my studies


	3. Destiny at Play

It was a very regular day off for the Hyper Force. Nova, Otto and Chiro off to the arcade and would most likely be stopping for hover burgers along the way. Antauri meditating in his room. Eme would be in her room drawing or writing, tapping away on her computer. Sparks was practicing his stunts, no doubt trying to impress Nova as he tried almost every chance he got, which she would, of course, ignore. Gibson, however, had taken up a rather interesting hobby during these days off.

While he did not leave the sanctity of his lab, he, instead of experimenting, had a pen scribbling down on a piece of paper. What he was writing was his true feelings for a particular blonde simian with purple eyes and glasses, a small figure and a big heart. He had heard once that if you are angry and write down your anger on a piece of paper and throw it away that it will help cope with your anger. He had decided to try the same for these feelings he had towards her. His once small and barely noticeable feelings of affection had grown to the point of near uncontrollable. His passing feelings of passion had grown increasingly sexual, such perverted thoughts running through his head at just the wrong moment, though through his efforts to be a gentleman he had suppressed them. He would write these letters all day until his hand felt sore, usually around noon.

The time was 10am, and although it was a day off to work on her art, Eme felt a bit more social today, and decided to pay Gibson a visit. She had missed seeing him. Though it was weird to say, inside or outside her mind. He was probably working anyway. The knock on the door nearly sent Gibson out of his seat, responding with his immediate reaction. "Come in!"

Who was to come in except the one monkey who shouldn't have: Eme, smiling at him. There was a small pile of love letters next to him, about 4 already, and working on a fifth one. He casually hid the letter with his hand. He had been feeling a bit more frisky today than other days, and his letter contained that of thoughts of kissing. Most preferably in a cabin all alone in front of a fire place in the middle of winter, wrapped up in a warm blanket. He smiled as best he could without seeming suspicious. "Hello Eme. Taking a break from that art of yours?"

Eme giggled and responded. "You bet. What are you working on?"

'A way to get you into my lap' said Gibson's yearning side, though his mouth said otherwise. "I am simply working on a lecture, about...uh, black holes."

Eme cocked her eyebrow. "But...didn't you do a lecture about black holes a month ago?"

Gibson froze, feeling trapped for a minute. "Erm...yes, well. That was only one part of the lecture. I have studied up more and found new information about black holes. I'm preparing an entire new lecture about this new collected information."

Eme's face lit up. "Oh, I quite enjoyed that lecture. May I see?" She asked with utmost curiosity.

Gibson almost panicked, covering the note a bit more with his hand in hopes it would somehow make it disappear. "A-Actually Eme I was thinking of waiting until I show it to everyone."

She advanced slowly, making Gibson's heart jump, his fingers twitching slightly. "Aw come on Gibby, let me see."

The pet name only made him blush, thankfully not enough to show through his fur. He stood up, holding his hands up defensively. "No Eme. I would really rather...save the lecture for everyone." He smiled nervously as Eme smirked evilly, practically pouncing past him to see what was written. Gibson, in a jerking action, tried to push her back, though she managed to push past him to see what was written. Gibson panicked completely, seeing she was reading some of it. He closed his eyes and jerked her body away and to his body, to hug her closely. His imaginations began to run away from him at the closeness as warmth that came against his lips suddenly. He calmed after a few moments and his eyes opened only to stare into deep pools of purple, surrounded by and ever red face. As his lips began to curve around hers he realized his position, making his hands shake. He pulled away from her as slowly and smoothly as possible until he could see her face in full view.

He blushed hot red and took his hands off her, continuing to panic on a whole new scale. "E-Eme. I'm so...so sorry." He spoke in a shaky but soft voice. Eme simply gave him a hollow look. "I-I didn't mean to...I mean you were trying to...it isn't really a-a-a..."

Eme interrupted his stuttering. "A cabin in winter, eh?"

Gibson's face turned completely red. "I...I can't help it. I just look at you and I can't...I mean I...I didn't want to make you mad. I know I'm a coward but I simply look at you and I just feel so compelled to...no, I didn't mean that. I mean-"

Eme cut off this embarrassing display with a small kiss on his lips, followed by her finger being placed gently on his lips. "I don't know about the cabin, but I suppose we can make a blanket." She swiftly grabbed a lab coat and placed it over her shoulders, hugging Gibson and wrapping it around him. "There."

Gibson just stood there, dumbfounded. His face was still bright red and he seemed to be paralyzed, just looking at Eme. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her face to his, her lips puckered slightly. Gibson blushed harder, if possible, and took the signal, leaning and closing his eyes until their lips made contact once again. They first kissed slowly, letting their lips stroke against each other's in a loving ritual. Before long they opened their mouths widely to kiss one another fully, looking much like fish. During the activities Gibson's hands found their way around Eme's waist, feeling more confident. Due to his confidence boost he felt compelled to take action. He expressed this by holding his female friend close and slipping his tongue into Eme's mouth.

She gasped at the sudden entree of his tongue, but didn't protest. After a short while of being pleasured with his tongue and lips the two parted for air, their faces both burning bright. Eme noticed that during their passion the lab coat had sipped off, though they both paid no mind to it.

Gibson shot a wide smile at Eme. "I suppose this means you feel the same as I."

Eme only smiled and let her face rest on his shoulder. "I believe it does.


	4. Lusts of the Night

All was quiet that evening on the super robot. All members of the team had gone to bed, except for two. A blonde monkey named Eme and a blue-furred monkey named Gibson. While Eme had brought Gibson a snack they began to talk, sharing smiled and glances, though now the two of them stood on the center of the lab, hugging each other close and kissing slowly and lovingly.

Eme wasn't too fond of standing and would rather be in his lap, though she hadn't much time to think about that with Gibson's tongue in her mouth. Gibson on the other hand was very much enjoying the position. Truth be told, here in his lab was where he felt the most comfortable, most at ease. The smell of chemicals flew about in the air and Eme's soft fur under his fingertips made him feel strangely attracted to the female in his arms. Something about this night with her seemed special. Eventually the kiss ceased, though as Eme laid her head on Gibson's chest to calm down Gibson leaned his head into the crook of her neck, planting many small kisses there. This earned few giggles of delight from the female.

"Gibby, what are you doing?" The male didn't answer, walking forward and pushing Eme back gently until she was up against the wall. This was when the female frowned and squirmed in his grip. "Gibson, what are you doing? This isn;t what a gentleman does."

Gibson brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered. "Sometimes even the kindest of gentlemen get urges, my dear."

The blonde only frowned more. "Well I don't like it."

Gibson sighed and leaned away, knowing that he had taken it much too far. "Very well. I shall stop."

Eme smirked. "If you want the company then I can join you in your room, but no funny stuff." Gibson only nodded as the two briefly cleaned up before heading off to Gibson;s room. Once in the bed they cuddled, preparing to sleep. Though as Gibson was stroking Eme's back he felt her spine around the bottom of her jetpack, following it to her tail. He stroked the small base of her tail, smiling. Eme frowned at him. "I said no funny stuff."

Gibson looked at her face only to realize she was blushing in the dim light. "I did nothing, my dear." His finger stroked up her tail, making her whole body shudder. He could see it clearly.

"C-Cut it out." The female responded. Gibson found himself both intrigued and aroused by this. He flew up the sheets and made Eme lay on her belly, getting over her and facing the opposite direction, so he could see her tail and observe it. He grabbed it gingerly in both his hands, making her tense. "N-No Gibson."

Gibson studied her tail, not paying any attention to her pleas. "How is it that your tail can give you such pleasure?" He thought out loud before smirking. He held the tip of her tail firmly in one hand and used the other to stroke down, making her fur bristle in enjoyment. Eme blushed and shook her head.

"N-No! My...my tail." She moaned out the words, in immense pleasure. It wasn't long before Gibson began to get more interested and wanted to play rougher, experimenting with her tail. He brought his attention mainly to the metal part of her tail, using his hand to stroke around it in fast and swift movements then poked the tip firmly, making Eme release a loud moan. He repeated the action as the now helpless female gave out a similar moan. "I-I give up." She said through breathes. Gibson got off her and sat beside her, still holding her tail in his hands.

"By giving up you relinquish the power to me, do you not?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. When Eme nodded yes Gibson lifted the tip of her tail to his mouth, making her brace herself. Gibson stuck out a bit of his tongue and ran it over the tip, making Eme almost shriek. Gibson smiled. "It is not in my nature, as a male, to lick anything shaped as such, but if it gives you this much pleasure, I shall continue." The lady beside him gasped hard as he placed only the tip into his mouth, his teeth playing with it.

"Gibson...Gibson..." She called his name a couple of times through all of the pleasure. Gibson stopped and turned to her as soon as he heard her.

"Yes my dear?" He asked, watching as she turned her red face to him. He felt triumphant, as though he had accomplished something huge.

"If we're going to do this, you can't just play with my tail." She responded, her breath becoming more steady. Gibson blinked a few times.

"I see..." He released her tail, a sigh of relief coming from Eme as he inched closer. "I simply wished to give you pleasure, we don;t have to take it that far if you do not wish to. I simply wanted to impress you in the art of sexually arousing one's partner."

Eme smirked. "Like heck you did." Gibson smirked back at her. "I'm just nervous." She admitted, turning her head away in defeat. "I've never done this you know. And your lack of gentleman tendencies isn't helping." Gibson sighed and got over her, kissing her cheek.

"I am a gentleman, though there comes a time when a gentleman must set aside his properness so he can completely express his love." He kissed Eme's cheek once more. "I won't harm you."

Eme simply nodded, gripping the sheets slightly. Gibson brought his hands to her belly and lifted her gut up slightly, using his legs to get hers to open correctly. Eme whimpered softly as he prepared Gibson attempted to give her comfort by stroking her back. Once they were in the right position Gibson laid his body down on Eme's slightly, letting his chest rub against her back. Eme moaned as the gentleness of his body pressing on top of hers. He let his hands fall gently over hers before beginning the process.

He pushed his crotch against hers slightly, prodding her a bit to get a better entrance. This earned several moans from the one below him, however he refrained from moaning until he began sliding inside her depths. Eme gripped the sheets as he brought his tip inside her, gritting her teeth. Gibson stopped and waited until she seemed okay before pushing in a bit more, going on and on until he was completely inside her. Eme was breathing hard already, moaning loudly as Gibson began to pull himself out of her, very slowly. Eme continued to give out loving moans, though as he came almost completely out of her he pushed himself back inside, making their bodies shift and heavy moans were released.

Seeing how much Eme enjoyed it, Gibson kept this pace for a while, hough his urges soon grew stronger as he began moving in and out faster and faster, his moans of deep pleasure mixing in with hers. He held Eme's hands tightly as they rocked back and forth from the movement. Gibson could feel pressure building up from all the heat and friction, moaning steadily louder and louder. He let go of Eme's hands and grabbed the sheets instead, a loud moan marking the hight of his pleasure, as he steadily calmed down, eventually stopping.

When he came out of Eme and laid beside her he took a moment through his breathing to notice she was breathing faster than he. He wrapped his hand around hers, holding it gently as she steadily calmed down, resting on the blankets. Gibson needed no words, pulling the blankets over them and pulled Eme close, stroking her back as the two slowly fell asleep, warm and loved


End file.
